A Summer To Forget
by SlytherinQueen87
Summary: Ginny goes on a summer exchange trip to France, but things don't go as planned. At her return, Draco notices a change in the shy Ginny Weasley. Perhaps, there is more to the youngest Weasley than he thought... G/D Ch. 4 UP!
1. Ch 1 Beginnings

AN: I was pretty disappointed when my hard drive crashed, not only because I would have to buy another one, but because I lost almost all of my writing. And let me tell you, there was a lot. So in memory of my poor writing files, I have decided to live up to my penname and start a Slytherin fic. It's going to be Draco/Ginny, though I am not really a fan  
  
It was mid afternoon and the sun was beating down on the earth where a short girl with flaming red hair sat flinging Garden Gnomes over the fence. Normally she would have loathed the chore, but today it didn't seem so bad. It was almost enjoyable, sitting in the bright sunshine, savoring her last day at the Burrow.  
  
Tomorrow, she would be leaving for a summer in France. A summer full of the beautiful landscapes, chateaus, and delicious cuisine. Of course it wouldn't all be fun and games, she would be expected to study with her host family, learn their customs and language, but that wouldn't be so bad. It might even be fun.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when a window shot open and a voice rang out, "Virginia Weasley, stop staring into space and degnome that garden!"  
  
Ginny grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Mum."  
  
Mrs. Weasley indulged in a girlish grin. "It's okay, dear. I know you have a lot on your mind, what with France and all. But do hurry up, lunch is almost ready."  
  
Ginny nodded and began to hurl gnomes at an alarming pace. A few moments later, Mrs. Weasley had stuck her head out the window again to holler that lunch was ready. Ginny hurried into the kitchen and began to scrub the dirt from under her fingernails.  
  
"Boys, lunch," Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. There was a small stampede as all of the Weasley boys began to take the steps two at a time.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sat down at the head of the table with the twins to her left and Ginny and Ron on her right. Together they only partially filled the long oval table. Mrs. Weasley glanced at the empty seats and sighed deeply. She really missed her family, what with the children growing up and Arthur working at the ministry 24/7.  
  
It was common knowledge that Lucius Malfoy was causing some hard times for Arthur's department. Ginny couldn't help but feel a surge of anger at the man. But rather than voicing these thoughts, she placed a comforting hand on her mother's shoulder.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was startled from her thoughts and began serving everyone mass portions of chicken, mashed potatoes, and other delicious foods. Just as Ginny was digging into some excellent fried chicken, an owl swooped down, and dropped a letter in her mashed potatoes. She giggled and picked the letter up. Wiping the potatoes off of the parchment, she read:  
Dear Ms. Virginia Weasley,  
  
Your port key will leave from Stoteshead Hill tonight at 7 PM. Your host family will be awaiting you at your arrival destination. Please be punctual. We will not be responsible for any students who miss their port key time.  
  
Best of Luck, Miguel Rockford Executive for the International Exchange Program  
  
Mrs. Weasley eyed her daughter curiously.  
  
"Letter from the ministry... My portkey leaves tonight at seven."  
  
"Goodness! You better finish your lunch and go get packed!"  
  
Hours later, Ginny flanked by Fred, George, and Ron trudged through the darkness up Stoteshead Hill.  
  
"I thought we'd never get you away from Mum." Fred said darkly.  
  
"Yeah, she was leached onto you awfully tight." George affirmed.  
  
Ginny started to respond to this, but was interrupted by Ron who gasped out, "How much further."  
  
"Oh Ron, toughen up a bit," Fred said unconcernedly.  
  
"You try carrying this," Ron panted. It seemed Fred and George had both seized the smallest load possible, leaving Ron with the enormous trunk.  
  
"No thanks, Ron." George said jovially.  
  
"Yeah, you enjoy." Fred added with a cruel grin.  
  
When they finally reached the top, Ron dropped the trunk, and it landed with a very heavy thud. Fred and George chuckled. Fred, who had been carrying a pillow, set it down on top of the trunk. Ron glared at him and was about to comment when Ginny interrupted.  
  
"Help me find the port key, will you?"  
  
Fred shrugged and began to search.  
  
"Aha," George called, holding up a dirty metal can. He handed it to Ginny, who held it away from her in disgust.  
  
"Two more minutes," she said, looking at them teary eyed.  
  
Ron hugged his little sister tightly. Since they were the youngest of seven, Ron and Ginny had a lot in common. And spent more time together than either would ever admit.  
  
"Bye Gin. Have a great holiday," Ron said.  
  
Fred and George each gave her a short hug.  
  
"We'll send you loads of owls," George assured her.  
  
"And a ministry toilet seat..." Fred added.  
  
She smiled. No matter how many times they used that old joke, it still managed to cheer her up.  
  
"Love you all. I'll owl," she said, fighting back tears.  
  
And with a pop, Ginny Weasley disappeared into the night, trunks and all.  
  
Before Ginny knew it, she was jerked away from Stoteshead Hill and was lying flat on her back in a dewy field. She got up quickly and brushed the wet grass off of her robe. Picking up her trunk, she began to look around.  
  
She was standing in a large field with gently rolling hills in view. The place was far from deserted though. There were witches and wizards everywhere. Apparently, this was a public apparition/port key point.  
  
It was clear to her that she would never find the Barrett's in this place. She didn't even know what they looked like! All she knew was that Mr. Barrett worked for the ministry and that he had met Mr. Weasley a few years back.  
  
She looked around hopelessly. Then, she decided to join the crowds and search for the Barretts. She passed carts crammed full of sweets, and though most were familiar to her, there were a few unfamiliar items as well. For instance a small round package called Pierre's Palette caught her eye. Apparently when you licked a color off the palette and you could see amazing colors and pictures for 30 seconds afterwards. Ginny couldn't help but giggle when a full grown witch, who looked suspiciously like Professor McGonagall, licked a color off of one of the palettes and began to blink furiously.  
  
Ginny stood fighting off the giggles, when a hand gripped her shoulder. She stifled a small scream and whirled around. A tall, balding man stood behind her.  
  
"Sorry to startle you, but are you perchance Virginia Weasley," he asked with a congenial smile.  
  
"Yes, I am. Who are you," she asked cautiously. After all, she wasn't about to walk off with a complete stranger.  
  
"Ah, I'm Mr. Barrett. Part of your host family. It is so good to meet you, Virginia. My wife and son and I have been looking all over for you! We were beginning to worry we had missed you arrival time," He exclaimed.  
  
Ginny smiled in relief. Then, she lugged her trunk to a standing position with a small grunt. Ron wasn't kidding! This thing really did weigh a ton!  
  
He smiled over at her efforts. "Here, let me give you a hand with that trunk."  
  
Ginny gave him a grateful smile as her trunk was lifted lightly from her grasp.  
  
"Thank you," she murmured.  
  
He nodded. "Well let's see. I'm married and I work for the accidental magic reversal office. I have a son who is around your age. He's about 15, so probably a year older than you," he questioned.  
  
"Mhmm, I'm fourteen," She responded, tagging along behind him through the bustling crowds.  
  
"Good. I'm sure you two will get along wonderfully. Now, you're a fourth year right?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
They were silent for a moment as they tried to push through a crowd of young children buying sweets.  
  
"Ahh well there they are!" Mr. Barrett shouted over the din to Virginia. He pointed to a woman with silver hair who was waving her arms frantically at them. Beside her was a boy. He was a little on the short side, but he was well built and had shaggy brown hair. At second glance, Ginny decided he was quite dreamy, really.  
  
They walked over and Mr. Barrett sat the trunk down.  
  
"Virginia, this is my wife Marguerite and my son, Tristan."  
  
"Lovely to meet you Virginia," said Mrs. Barrett, shaking her hand warmly.  
  
"Bonjour Madame," Said the boy, grasping her hand with a sheepish smile. Ginny was quite surprised when, rather than giving a firm handshake, he kissed her hand with feather lightness.  
  
'I will not turn red. I will NOT turn red.' She thought furiously. However her face betrayed her, blushing faintly. 'Oh God, I'm blushing.' She thought.  
  
She shot him a shy smile.  
  
Mr. Barrett gave his son a look of exasperation.  
  
"Come along you all. We had best be getting our Virginia home," Mrs. Barrett said with a kind smile at Ginny.  
  
"We'll apparate there. Have you ever apparated Virginia?"  
  
"Oh no. In England, we aren't allowed to until we turn eighteen."  
  
"Oh yes. I remember now. Well in France, children may apparate if they are in the company of someone with an apparition license. Such as my wife and I," Mr. Barrett added. "As long as you hold my hand and Tristan's and you'll be just fine. Just make sure not to let go."  
  
Ginny nodded, trying to be brave, but secretly thinking to herself how many ways this could backfire. None the less, she grabbed hands with Mr. Barrett and Tristan.  
  
'Oh my Gosh. What if it doesn't work? What if I get spliced?' She thought, panicking.  
  
"Don't worry. It'll be fine," Tristan said reassuringly, squeezing her hand.  
  
With a flash of bright light, they were gone.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes to find herself still intact. She was standing in a large room with wood paneling and cushy chairs arcing around a large fireplace. It looked very cozy. And if Ginny's nose was correct, there was a kitchen adjoined to the room.  
  
"Welcome to your home for the summer," Mrs. Barrett said with a huge smile.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said quietly.  
  
"So, shall I take you on the grand tour, Virginia," Tristan asked.  
  
"Okay," she squeaked out.  
  
"I'll just carry your trunk up to your new quarters then." Mr. Barrett said with a smile.  
  
"I'm going to go check on dinner. It'll be ready in about an hour," Mrs. Barrett added. She exited through a circular door on the other side of the room, giving Ginny a quick glance at the kitchen before the door shut behind her.  
  
"Shall I show you to your room first? We redecorated it before you got here."  
  
"That was thoughtful of you," Ginny said with a shy smile in his direction.  
  
He led her up a flight of steps and down a landing. He opened a door at the end of the hall, revealing a room with white walls and a pink flowery border. She almost snorted with laughter. Pink, flowery borders! That was definitely a first.  
  
Seeing her amused expression, Tristan looked at her quizzically.  
  
"What is so funny? Do you not like it?"  
  
"Oh no," she giggled. "It isn't that! This is like a dream come true. I have six older brothers. I've always been in one of their leftover rooms. Never once in my life have I been able to have a pink room."  
  
He laughed merrily. "Six brothers," He exclaimed.  
  
She nodded giggling slightly. "Oh yes, They're crazy. But I really do love the room."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Now, tell me about these brothers of yours." He said taking a seat on Ginny's new bed, which had a flowery quilt. She sat down beside him.  
  
"Well, three of them have already graduated from Hogwarts: Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Bill works for Gringotts, breaking curses. Charlie works in Romania with dragons. Percy works for the ministry. He is really annoying at times. Then, there is Fred and George. They're twins and they have had more detentions than all the other seventh years combined. Then, Ron is only a year older than me. We're probably the closest."  
  
"Wow. I can't even imagine that many siblings! My dorm mates are the closest I have to brothers."  
  
"You never told me what school you went to." Ginny commented, stretching out on the bed.  
  
"Oh, Beaubatons." He looked over at her sprawled out on the bed. "You tired?"  
  
"Only a little," she mumbled.  
  
"Well, how about you take a nap before dinner. I can show you the rest of the house later?"  
  
"I'm not."She started to argue, but before she could finish her sentence, she gave a small yawn. He gave her an amused look.  
  
She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I'll come and get you for dinner in a little while." With that he nodded at her, and shut the door behind him.  
  
She snuggled under her new flowery quilt, pulling it to her chin. She turned over and was asleep.  
  
The next Ginny knew, the sun was shining in through her window into her eyes. Suddenly, her covers felt really heavy and stuffy. She kicked them off and rolled over with a groan. She glanced at the clock as she did so. And gasped, falling off the bed. 8 o'clock!! It was morning already!! She had completely missed dinner. She hoped the Barrett's wouldn't be angry.  
  
She dressed quickly and brushed her disheveled hair. Then rushed downstairs as quickly as she could without tripping. She could hear voices in the kitchen. She knocked softly.  
  
The door swung open and she began apologizing profusely.  
  
Mrs. Barrett smiled warmly. "No worries dear, I know you had a long day yesterday."  
  
"I went to bring you down for dinner last night, but you were sleeping like an angel. I didn't have the heart to wake you," Tristan said looking at Ginny.  
  
She blushed a bright red. Her face blended in well with her hair, but not well enough. The whole family noticed.  
  
"I'm sure you're ready for a big breakfast this morning, aye," said Mr. Barrett, imitating a Brittish accent.  
  
She giggled and nodded. She hadn't noticed, what with being late and all, but she was ravenous!!  
  
"When you finish your breakfast, we'll show you the city," Mrs. Barrett said.  
  
"The city," Ginny exclaimed, bewildered. Muggles would live in the city wouldn't they? After all, Hogsmeade was one of the only dwellings in Europe for strictly magical people. Also, it seemed so peaceful here, she hadn't heard a sound since she arrived here. Actually, it was oddly quiet compared to her house. How could the possibly be near a city?  
  
"You know Paris," Tristan said shooting her a look that said quite clearly that he thought she had lost it.  
  
"But it is so quiet! And isn't Paris a muggle city?"  
  
Mr. Barrett chuckled. "Ahh, you are a clever one. Paris isn't a strictly muggle city. In fact, there is a rather large population of magical people here. There are several streets and alleyways that the muggles simply can't see. They just don't look the right way. Well, then there are many, like ourselves, that live on muggle streets. We learn to blend in well enough. Our house has all kinds of muggle security on it, to keep them form becoming suspicious. Nothing, to drastic though. Such as the sound barrier, you were referring to. You can't hear the city because we have charms preventing them from hearing us. Wouldn't do to have them hearing words to a spell or a caldron exploding. We're really not that different though, muggles and us."  
  
Ginny had been listening with fascination. She would finally have a chance to see how muggles really lived. She had always been mildly curious, living with her father. She nodded at Mr. Barrett.  
  
He checked his watch.  
  
"Oh no, I had better be going. Don't want to be late for work." He kissed his wife on the cheek and headed towards the door.  
  
"Have a lovely day in the city Virginia. See you all tonight." He waved and stepped into the kitchen fireplace. With a puff of green smoke he vanished.  
  
Ginny wolfed down the rest of her breakfast. A girl didn't learn a whole lot of manner in a family full of boys. Sure their mother shrieked to slow down and enjoy their meals, but that was just talk!  
  
Before Ginny knew it, she was standing in the hustle and bustle of one of the busiest cities in the world.  
  
"So where shall we go first," asked Tristan, grinning at Ginny's glowing face.  
  
Could things get any better? She, Virginia Weasley, was touring the most romantic city in the world with one of the dreamiest guys in Paris. And she was about to go delving into muggle Paris! She sighed dreamily.  
  
AN: Thanks to all who reviewed. I have compiled all the chapters to make one longer chapter. Sorry for any confusion! If you have already read the original Ch 1-3, move ahead to the next chapter. 


	2. Ch 2 A Day in the Town

Ch. 2- A Day in the Town  
  
Virginia submerged herself into the crowds of people, following the top of Mrs. Barrett's silvery hair. She didn't bother to catch up with Mrs. Barrett. After all, this place seemed too much like home for her to possibly get lost in. It was so cheerful here; everyone was smiling and chattering amiably. Of course, there were still your everyday arguments and the average morning rush, but over all, the atmosphere was a happy one. Plus, Tristan was walking closely behind her. She could feel his presence, even in this busy street, but she was no longer nervous by it.  
  
She kind of hoped their friendship might turn into something more, but that was unlikely. After all, she was just scrawny, pale faced Ginny Weasley, sister of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. Nothing more. Nothing less. Either way, she was glad to have met a new friend at the very least. Tristan seemed to like her well enough and there was no harm in hoping for more.  
  
Mrs. Barrett told her that they would visit Zion Alley first, an all magical alley, to retrieve the books for Virginia's studies. Then, Tristan had promised to show her Anthericum Court, where, she would find the flower markets, old shops, and tons of muggles.  
  
Zion Alley was a long cobblestone road, with little shops up and down its sides. Of course, there was a newer, renovated area further on, but Ginny thought the older part was charming. First, they walked into a store with so many shelves that it was almost impossible to see the walls.  
  
Mrs. Barrett picked up a few books, while Tristan and Virginia perused the store. Then, after finding some potions ingredients for Ginny in the apothecary, Mrs. Barrett said that it was time she headed back home to make lunch. She implored Tristan to have Virginia home in time for lunch. She departed, leaving Tristan and Ginny alone to explore the Courts.  
  
Tristan out his arm to Ginny and she took it giggling softly.  
  
Tall brick buildings with balconies lined the sides of the one way road.  
  
"This is where most of the muggles live," he informed her.  
  
There were many people on bikes and on foot, but not many vehicles in this particular part of town. Flowers seemed to be pouring forth from everywhere. It was one of the most beautiful things Ginny had ever seen.  
  
Their first stop was a muggle bookshop. Ginny walked in with a sigh, not expecting to really see anything of interest. She hadn't wanted to complain though when she saw the expression on Tristan's face. It was obvious he loved this store.  
  
To her surprise, she found that the muggle bookshop was very different from any she had ever been in. The stories here were so, different- but good different. Some of them were horrifying. Some were funny. And others seemed to portray a world, not unlike hers, but with so many errors that it was comical.  
  
While searching the back shelf, she fell in love with an old hardback filled with fairytales. It had all the classics: Cinderella, Snow White, The Ugly Duckling, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, you know, all the books everyone, except Ginny, knew of. She knew it was rather silly of her, but she decided to buy it. After all, it WAS second hand and her mother and father HAD given her extra money.  
  
Once they had reemerged into the fresh air, Ginny turned to Tristan. "I never expected to find so many interesting books in one place, especially a muggle shop. I'm not normally into books, but that was really neat."  
  
"I'm glad you liked it." He said politely.  
  
Then, they walked into a store called Madame Rosato's. At first sight, Ginny knew she would love the place. It was filled with assorted treasures, or as some people might call it, junk. She decided to check out the muggle clothes in the back, as she was seriously lacking.  
  
Tristan agreed to meet her at the front in ten minutes. She finally decided on some baggy flare jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt. When she was done making her purchases, she found Tristan waiting with a small bag in his hands at the front of the store.  
  
"Hey, what did you get?" He asked her, eyeing the bag.  
  
"Oh, just some muggle clothes, I figure if I am going to be here for the summer I can't exactly manage off of this one pair of jeans and t-shirt."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"So, what'd you get?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Well," he said slowly. "Something special but that is all I'm going to say for now."  
  
She continued to question him, her curiosity growing, but he still refused to answer any questions. She finally gave up and decided to enjoy the view. They meandered along until they came upon the inner courts, where a big fountain stood. The cool water gushed forth from the top and water lilies floated peacefully in the lower pool. They decided to sit down on the edge to rest.  
  
Ginny was staring into the reflecting surface when she felt warm hand slide around her neck. She started slightly, then realized it was only Tristan. She felt a cool metal slide around her neck. When she looked down, she discovered a beautiful necklace with an amulet hanging there. The stone glowed ever so slightly.  
  
Tristan glanced at it and smiled broadly. "Aha, I thought it might be magical! So, do you like it?"  
  
"Yes, it's beautiful." Ginny gushed, staring at the blood red stone.  
  
She reached over and gave him a hug, a little surprised at her own daring. Their eyes met, his chocolaty brown ones melting into her piercing blue ones. After a second, she turned away uncomfortably.  
  
He said mildly, "We really ought to be heading home soon."  
  
"You're probably right," she said softly, feeling as though she had messed something up.  
  
Just as they had gotten to their feet, a balcony came falling from one of the buildings with a loud crash of metal. A man on a bike had narrowly avoided being smothered. Then suddenly, the street split open, as though there were an earthquake.  
  
Virginia and Tristan looked fearfully around for the source of the trouble. Their eyes landed on several men dressed in black cloaks standing in a tight circle. They were obviously death eaters. They had their wands out and were causing pandemonium everywhere. Most of the muggles were so confused as to what was causing the trouble, that they didn't stand a chance.  
  
Virginia knew she should run for her life, but something held her to her spot. It was as if she was paralyzed. She couldn't bear to leave these defenseless people behind. The rational part of her brain told her that they could run just as well as she could, but she quashed the thought. After all, they didn't even know what they were running from.  
  
When the chamber of secrets had been opened, Harry had risked his own life for hers. Shouldn't she bestow the same courtesy upon these people? These people- who were even more defenseless than a little first year with a diary?  
  
The men heading her way. It was too late to run. Tristan tried to pull her into hiding behind a statue. She moved behind it, but not to hide. She took her wand from her jeans pocket and raised it. Using the statue as a shield, she shot curse after curse at the foul men.  
  
At first, they ignored her and continued to torture the muggles, but she was like a fly ever present and annoying. One of the men impatiently shot the cruciatus curse at her. She ducked it, and it rebounded off the statue and back onto the man. He was not amused. He ended the curse and shot 'avada kedavra' towards her. It was coming towards her quicker than she could move. Suddenly, she could see her life in slow motion. The green light coming closer, then suddenly it was intercepted as a body- not just any body- flew through the air. It was Tristan. The curse hit him dead on and he fell- never to rise again.  
  
Ginny felt a wave of cold travel up her spine. Then, it turned to fire. She had never been so angry in her life! She fired every curse she had ever learned at the death eaters. When she was done, a few of them lie on the ground among with the dead, unconscious.  
  
The remaining death eaters formed a circle around her, ready to torture and finish her off. Fortunately, the magical hit squad apparated on site. With one last parting shot, the death eaters disapparated away. But Ginny could see the green light rushing towards her. She knew it was the end; it was aimed right at her chest. There was no one to save her this time. The impact of it socked her in the chest and she fell.  
FYI: Anthericum is the name of a flower, I was actually searching for the name of a French flower, but I liked this one too much. Then Zion(in this particular use of the word) is like an utopia, a perfect society with the perfect political system. Yes, I am aware it does kinda sound like Diagon Alley, but I didn't realize that until after I had chosen it. Lol.  
  
AN: This was such a fun chapter to write, I hope you like it! So what's the deal? Are Ginny and Tristan really dead?! To find out, tune in next time to Summer in France.  
  
Feedback please? R/R!! Also, if anyone would like to offer to beta, I'd be more than happy to let you! Thanks! 


	3. Ch 3 Shocks

The magical hit squad walked among the dead, trying to identify bodies. The remaining death eaters, those that were still intact, were apparated away, no doubt to Azkaban to await a trial.  
  
Several of the members of the hit squad had ambled over towards a petite redhead. One of the men held out a small gadget that looked a little like a thermometer. The end of it turned bright green.  
  
"She was a witch." The man said calmly.  
  
"You're kidding," another man called.  
  
"You mean.she was the one to injure all of those death eaters," a woman asked, from behind the two men.  
  
"It appears that way."  
  
"Wait, you missed this boy behind her."  
  
The man pulled the gadget back out. Once again the light turned green.  
  
"Yes, he was a wizard as well."  
  
"But they're so young and to have injured all these death eaters."  
  
Somewhere deep in her subconscious, Ginny was aware of the voices. She fought to get to the surface. Finally, she managed to open her eyes.  
  
"My God, she's alive," one of the men called out.  
  
"Don't be silly; she got hit with avada kedavra. You saw it yourself."  
  
"No, I'm serious."  
  
The man walked over resignedly with a sigh. When he caught sight of Ginny, he gasped out "My God!"  
  
Ginny felt disoriented, but much more awake. She sat up a tad shakily.  
  
"Am I alive," she asked the man in front of her confusedly.  
  
"Of course you are. Though I'm not sure how..."  
  
She stood up. "I wanna go home."  
  
The man nodded sympathetically. The rest of the team was looking at her wide eyed.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what happened first? Then, I'll escort you home myself."  
  
She nodded, but couldn't help noticing all the eyes on her.  
  
"Get back to work, you lot," the man called, noticing her gaze.  
  
"Well, I am staying with the Barretts for the summer. I'm from England. Tristan Barrett was showing me around the city." She wiped her tears away fiercely. "We were sitting down at the fountain talking when all of a sudden a balcony came crashing down. Before we knew it death eaters were everywhere, torturing the muggles. We hid behind that statue and shot curses at the death eaters. They found my hiding spot and shot the killing curse at me, Tr-Tristan(she let out a small sob) dived in front of me and took the curse. I was so angry, I shot every curse I knew at the surrounding death eaters. Just when you got here, they had me surrounded and one of them shot the killing curse at me. I'm not sure how I am still alive."  
  
"You didn't see any of the death eaters faces, did you?"  
  
"No, they all had their hoods up. Sorry."  
  
"It was to be expected." He sighed.  
  
"A-Are you sure he's d-d-dead," she stuttered, afraid of the answer.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Shall we head over to the Barrett's?"  
  
She nodded, silently.  
  
They walked through the city streets back towards the Barrett's house. Ginny couldn't believe such a beautiful, magical city could turn so ugly and gray in just a matter of minutes. She stifled a sob, as she passed through the markets of the unsuspecting muggles. They had no idea what had just happened. They didn't know who Voldemort was, more less that their lives were at stake. They just went on living, blissfully unaware of all that was happening around them.  
  
They finally came to the Barrett's house. When they did, Ginny stood straight as a board. There, above the house, floated the dark mark. The first time Ginny saw that mark had been two years ago at the Qudditch World Cup. At the time, she hadn't understood what was so frightening about it. Sure, it was kind of gruesome, but nothing to get too worked up about. But now, she fully understood what her father had meant that day.  
  
Before the man could hold her back, Ginny ran into the house. Her eyes frantically searched the room for them. She shot through the den and into the kitchen.  
  
What she saw there made her scream. And she continued to scream until she ran out of air. She stood shaking from head to toe. The scene in front of her was not a pretty one. Floating in midair was Mrs. Barrett's head, blood still trickling down from it. Below it blood had begun to pool. Next to the blood lay Mr. Barrett's remains, large scorch marks were clearly visible on his face and there was a knife protruding from his back.  
  
Ginny burst into hysterical tears. She was crying so hard that she was having trouble breathing. The man from the hit squad rushed in, out of breath. He surveyed the scene and pulled Ginny gently into the den. He sat her down on the couch, where she continued to shake and sob uncontrollably. The man knew that she was in danger of going into shock.  
  
So, he muttered soothing words and she quieted a little. When she was calm enough to swallow, he handed her a slab of chocolate, which she nibbled on meekly.  
  
"Let's get you to the ministry." He said, gently taking her hand. Together they apparated to the ministry of magic in Paris, France.  
  
He bade her sit down on a couch in the waiting room while he spoke to someone in the transportation department. A few moments later, the man came out muttering to himself and looking quite irritable.  
  
"Erm, I'm afraid we won't be able to send you home dear." He said, trying to avoid eye contact with her.  
  
"What," Ginny asked, sounding quite pitiful.  
  
"We won't be able to send you home. There are floo shortages all over Europe, apparating between countries is, of course, illegal, and port keys are indisposed of currently due to the Quidditch World Cup. We won't be able to send you home until the July 20th, as previously planned. We will, of course, be setting you up with another host family."  
  
"B-But I don't want another host family! I want to go home," She cried out.  
  
"I know. I'm very sorry." The man was finding difficulty believing this was the same strong girl who had fought off the death eaters. She looked so small and forlorn.  
  
A ministry worker bustled out the door from which the man had just exited.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, I presume."  
  
She nodded her head, trying to gain composure.  
  
"We have found you new accommodations. You will be staying with the Rookwoods, a very prestigious family indeed. I'm certain you'll be taken well care of."  
  
Ginny paled.  
  
"The Rookwoods? Are you sure?"  
  
AN: Sorry it took me soooo long to get this out. Had a writer's block. Hope the chapter was okay. What is wrong with Ginny at the end? Who are the Rookwoods? Will Ginny be okay? How did she survive the killing curse?! Reviews are adored, worshiped, and loved(hint hint).  
  
Thanks to: Neca: Your info was very helpful. Thanks so much. Andufeniel: Sorry it took so long!!! Caz: Err, sorry. I kinda had to kill him. Beccas: Hehe. Very true. Brown-Sugar: Poor Tristan. I had to kill him though. Yeah, she kicked some deatheater 'bootay' though. 


	4. Ch 4 Enter the Rookwoods

Ch. 4  
Enter the Rookwoods  
  
The ministry official gave Ginny a patronizing look.   
  
"Yes, the Rookwoods. Is that a problem?"  
  
Pleas, excuses, and alibis ran rampant through Ginny's head. Of course, she knew none of them were plausible, but she couldn't help but think of them. After all, what could she possibly say 'You can't send me to stay with them; they're death eater scum!' Somehow, she didn't figure it would go over well.   
  
"Umm, no. Of course not, Sir."  
  
"In that case, we will apparate now." He said, grabbing her hand irritatedly.  
  
Ginny felt a rush of wind as if she were twirling in a small tornado. Then, she fell with a thud onto the floor. The ministry worker gave a derisive snort and apparated away. Well, here she was. There was no turning back now.   
  
In front of Ginny, a tall, foreboding man stood. There was a deadening silence, in which he looked her up and down, making a silent appraisal. Ginny felt very awkward and began to stare at her feet. He cleared his throat and she raised her eyes from the floor to meet his challenging gaze.   
  
They stood for a while, just staring each other down. It was almost as if they were in a staring contest. But it was different. Neither of them were making funny faces or telling jokes. Just staring. This man wanted to intimidate her. And it was working.   
  
"You must be the youngest Weasley."  
  
It was then that she noticed his prominent cheekbones and the sneer resting on his lips. It wasn't really a question, more likely a judgment, but she answered anyways, just to break the silence.   
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Well," he drawled out slowly, "my wife will show you to your room." With that he called out, 'Jacqueline'.   
  
A slender woman with a long black gown on entered the room. She had high cheekbones and long silky blonde hair. From her strappy sandals to her sparkling rings, this woman exemplified the very essence of style.  
  
"Please show the Weasley to her room. And see if you can't do something about her appearance. I can't have guests over with THAT walking about," he said coldly.  
  
Jacqueline gave Ginny a once over. "I understand completely."   
  
With that Jacqueline grabbed Ginny's arm and whisked her out of the room. Ginny felt numb inside. It was as if she were a piece of property. They just talked about her as if she wasn't even standing there. She was too shocked to even cry.  
  
No one bothered to help Ginny with her luggage. So she was forced to lug it up several flights of steps. At last, she was guided into a spacious room at the end of a landing, almost as big as the common room at school she thought.   
  
"This will be your room. Your bath is just through there. And your closet is there," she said pointing to another closed door. "I'll send my daughter in to get you ready for supper. Your behavior must be a paragon of perfection as my husband is having guests over tonight. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"Yes, we'll have to see about that nasty accent of yours as well. You sound every inch of a commoner."   
  
With that, Jacqueline swept out of the room with as much grace as when she had entered.  
  
Ginny was in utter shock.   
  
These people were more rude than anyone else she had ever had the displeasure of meeting. She let her trunk and other baggage fall to the floor with a loud thump. Then, she proceeded to flop onto the bed.   
  
Was she really that ugly? And her accent, what was wrong with it? Didn't everyone talk like that? The countless insults she had received were beginning to sink in. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and wiped it away roughly. She had cried enough for one day. She couldn't allow herself to be the Weasley baby anymore. It was time she grew up.   
  
It was with this new resolve that she rose from the bed and began to unpack. She was almost done when a knock resounded on her door.   
  
"Come in," she called, hoping her eyes weren't red.   
  
A girl, probably a few years older than Ginny, strolled into the room with an air of superiority.   
  
She approached Ginny, looking her up and down.  
  
"Mother wasn't kidding when she said I had my work cut out for me. You're a wreck," she said. "You've been crying too, haven't you?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, refusing to admit that she had indeed been crying.  
  
The girl smirked.  
  
"So, what is your name?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Ahh, so you can speak. Just as well, it does get rather dull around here. You can call me Shana."   
  
Ginny nodded, making no effort to speak. She had no urge to take any more verbal lashings from these people.  
  
"Well, where are your clothes?"  
  
"In the chest of drawers over there," Ginny said pointing.  
  
Shana opened the top drawer. She shuffled around in it for a few seconds. Then, she opened another and another.   
  
A few minutes later, she declared, "None of this will ever do! Is this all you've brought?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Well, I suppose this will have to work," she said pulling a black robe from a drawer.   
  
She threw it at Ginny's head. Ginny managed to catch it, surprised.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Put it on," Shana commanded.  
  
Ginny felt a little self conscious changing in front of this girl, but felt it prudent not to argue. She slipped off her jeans and t-shirt, pulling the black robe over her head quickly.   
  
Shana rolled up her bell-like sleeves and pulled a wand from a hidden pocket.   
  
She called out spell after spell transforming Ginny's black robe into a long, slinky evening dress. Black, of course. That seemed to be all this family wore. But even then, Shana was not done.   
  
"Haven't you ever learned any make-up spells?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I'm going to teach you some."  
  
"But we can't do magic over the summer; it's illegal," Ginny protested.  
  
"Rules are for the weak," Shana answered simply. Seeing Ginny's distress, she sighed deeply. "Listen don't worry about it. Our house is surrounded by dozens of enchantments, ensuring our privacy. No one can detect any magic used in this house. Now get your wand out."  
  
Ginny shuffled over to her trunk and pulled out her wand, a handy me down from Bill. It was in pretty good shape though.   
  
"Alright just copy my wand movements and repeat after me. 'Concealo Glamora.'" Shana whipped her wand downwards. Ginny imitated her.   
  
"Well done."  
  
"Have a look at yourself."  
  
Ginny glanced into a full length mirror in the corner of the room. She hardly recognized the girl staring back at her. Her freckles were no longer visible and her face looked smoother.  
  
"You'd look quite good, actually, if it weren't for that hair. If I put a regular colouring spell on it, it would just turn back in an hour or so. I'm sure I can find a better way to do it."  
  
Without further dialogue, Shana exited the room. Ginny was greatly relieved, but still nervous. She wondered if Shana was really serious about dying her hair. She hoped not. Sure, her hair wasn't beautiful. In fact, it WAS kind of irritating at times, but she didn't want to dye it, especially not permanently!   
  
To Ginny's disappointment, Shana did return and certainly not empty handed. In her hands were several vials and an empty glass. She set the vials down on a bedside table and began to pour varied amounts of each into the glass. Ginny recognized most of the ingredients and so far none of them seemed too potent. She was beginning to hope that, perhaps, Shana had been unable to find a way to make the potion permanent.   
  
Just when Ginny was beginning to really believe this, Shana pulled out one last vial that had been hiding in her pocket. The vial was made of black glass, so that no one could see inside of it. Very carefully, Shana undid the cork and let two drops slide into the potion. They were silvery and had a liquidy consistency, 'almost like blood,' Ginny thought. She gasped loudly.   
  
Shana turned around abruptly.   
  
"Hey! What's your problem! I might have dropped this!"  
  
Ginny shook her head, "Please, tell me that isn't…isn't-"  
  
"Tell you it isn't undiluted unicorn blood? I suppose I could TELL you it wasn't but…"  
  
"Shana, you can't use unicorn blood for something as stupid as my hair!"   
  
"Sure I can," she said simply.  
  
Ginny began to protest, but Shana cut her off, "Look Ginny, if you don't drink it now, the unicorn blood will be a complete waste. The unicorn will have died in vain. Now drink." With that she forced the glass into Ginny's hand.   
  
Ginny raised the glass to her lips and swallowed.  
  
AN:   
Arella Hallo: Hehe. Sorry 'bout the gore. I didn't think it was that bad (cept maybe the part about the head…)  
  
Anyanka: Oh never fear, Draco will appear. I made a rhyme… Anyways, he'll probably show up in a chapter or two.   
  
Kitakat: From Canon, we know only that Augustus Rookwood turned spy for Voldemort. He worked in the department of Mysteries, passing information to the Dark Lord. Sorry bout the gore, hehe. I couldn't resist.  
  
Cassandra: I liked the Barretts too, but for plot's sake I had to kill them.   
  
Ryuu_Chan2000: You might be on to something there! ;)  
  
DestinyGirl: Thanks for reviewing :) 


End file.
